Ndoto
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Chris is back in Africa to take care of any leftover 'experiments' but a mysterious threat lies within and he'll need to team up with Sheva,Leon and Claire to straigten things out but are they prepared to learn who the double agent in the group is!
1. Prologue: Captivation

Prologue:

Captivation

The heat was pounding harshly into the desolate land of North Africa, I was sitting at a rusted and broken down shack that I guess was suppose to pass as a bar. The dark skinned bartender gave me a drink that seemed used, but never cleaned and shot me a look just as dirty….Americans defiantly weren't liked here. I was sent back here after my first mission of tracking down biochemical weapon trading with terrorist that turned out to be a crazed scheme towards a new evolution. This time I was suppose to get read of any remaining "Experiments" before their number grew large again, you see just like anywhere in the world there are idiots that tend to ignore the "Do Not Enter" signs and learn the hard way, well we don't want the incident at Raccon City to repeat itself again.

I left my thoughts and returned to the sweltering reality and looked at my less than appealing drink, felling I've been through worst I simply chug the bitter liquid down my throat as I felt its warmth creep around every inch of my insides and slam the shot glass on the rickety, wooden counter top. As I hover over the glass I think of the one thing I believed I liked about this place, my partner, Sheva Alomar, she worked with me on the last mission I tried to see if I could be paired up with her again, but every time I referred to her the BSAA leaders just seemed to dodge the question. I let it die, but something didn't sit right with the serious expressions along the features of their faces. Again I snap back to reality by the sound of steady walking along the dead, sandy ground. Being a long time BSAA member they teach how to characterize every movement a person makes and this one walked steadily, slowly in a serious, the way the their foot scraped across the dirt you could tell they were wearing heals…It's a woman? No one around here wore any footwear so it seemed strange to me, as I heard the figure get closer I slightly cocked my head to get a view and what I saw completely captivated me.

Time seemed to stop as the feminine figure walked with such pride and honor as her mysterious attire caught my attention. It was like something out of a fairytale; she wore knee high brown leather boots with thigh high fish net stockings with a sort of rose pattern on them, a red short ruffled mini skirt with various designs, a brown corset with jewels on the chest lining and a short red hood that swayed in the breeze, you could see pieces of her dark brown hair as she continued on her way, but what made the image even more surreal was the magnum and twin pistols attached to her back and sides. I turn for a second trying to contemplate such an out of placed image and as I turned to look again…she was gone. I couldn't believe it I haven't looked away for even five seconds and already the illusory image vanished just as quickly as she came. I turned back to the counter with a puzzling look on my face; the bartender must have noticed this as he started to conversate with me on the event that just took place…

"Ah, so ya saw her too huh , the red beauty?"he said in a thick African accent, though his English wasn't too bad.

I looked at him for awhile thinking were I've heard that word before, then it hit me, on our rid back to base on the helicopter Sheva was telling me more about her people. I looked to see if Jill was interested in listening as well, but she was on the other side of her leaning on the wall sleeping as strains of her light golden hair mismatched the jerking of the helicopter she seemed peaceful, Sheva and I smiled as we decided to let her rest, she deserved it. Somewhere in the conversation I remember Sheva telling me about certain fables in her peoples history, I believe she referred to them as 'Ndoto' or…Fairytales.

"Fairytale huh, what a fitting name." I said to no one in specific yet the old, dark skinned bartender continued the conversation.

"The red beauty has been gett'in read of those monsters in the southern lands, those of which your lousy American government have been too lazy to handle or even care about, see look they only send one man to defend us against whole heard!" he exclaimed while motioning his head at me. I tried not to make a comment since he's was right why send one man to fend for himself against an army of rabid creatures. It was if they sent me on early retirement.

"Don't worry I have expert experience with these guys and plus I'm one of the best on the team."I tried to reassure him, but dealing with people wasn't one of my strong points. I heard him scoff as he turned around to fill another rusted glass with that bitter, hot liquor and slam the glass in front of me. I look curiously at him for his actions and show him that I wanted an answer, so then he replies…

"Here you'll be needing this, think it your last drink in civilization before you go down a dead man's path." he said in a serious tone while looking me dead in the face with his dark piercing eyes. I took the glass proudly, somewhere inside hoping this wouldn't be the last thing I drink from this world. Again I slam it on the wooden counter and the sound echoes throughout every inch of the ragged shack, I stare at the glass turn and leave and say to the bartender, without stopping, without looking back…

"I'm afraid that's to late…I've been walking on that path for years now."


	2. Team?

**Hey this will be the first story I'm working on and its gonna be pretty long so if you don't like those types of stories well i did warn you didn't I!Anyway there will be a sequal to this so if you start to really like the story look forward to that ok! When I write stories like these I usually try towrite in a way that if I own the game, movie, show, ect. So I tend to use lots of the games logic and history to tie my story into it so it doesnt seem too far fetched and try to keep the characters as IN CHARACTER as I possible can, but at the same it seems to boring to me so I put a few out of characters moments to add some fun to it so you dont feel like your reading the storyborad for a game.**

**Anyway enough with my mindless babble"Ready Chris?"**

**Chris: Roger!**

**-"Ready Ndoto!"**

**Ndoto:*Cocks shotgun and smiles* **

**_"Rea-..."**

**Blonde guy:*shampooing hair while looking in the mirror*...What?**

**-"Oh for the love of,ACTION!"**

* * *

Chris slowly creak the rusted old door into the musty ragged building, he started off in town square were this nightmare first began. The building had an odd rotten type of odor, but he tried to ignore it as to not lose his concentration. He walk through the hole in the side of the building, it brought back terrible memories of that giant axe wielding bastard, but again Chris stay focused. The area seemed like a ghost town, like no threat existed in site, but he carefully walked across the dead, desolate land never letting his guard down. This was how they always got you, it appeared quiet for a while, but one wrong move brought a swarm to your feet and Chris just didn't feel like dealing with that today. The harsh wind began to howl throughout the barren wasteland as he readied his handgun, he heard footsteps drawing near and there he saw it.

His first catch of the day, a young African man who lost so much of his lush color that his skin became grey, like a dead man, pieces of his flesh were ripped to the point you could see directly inside, blood and saliva dripped madly from his cold face as he looked dazed as to where he was. Chris aimed the gun to his head and concentrate, but as soon as he's about to shot the sound of shattered glass fills his ears and his vision, for a second, becomes blurred as his head throbs violently. Chris began to regain his footing to turn and see another bastard had been waiting to attack him. The creature now wielded a half broken wine bottle, he snarled in an animalistic manner towards Chris and began to charge, Chris rolled out of his way turning back just in time to shot his undead target in his right leg. The creamy skinned figure shifted his weight on his left knee as a twinge of pain and exhaustion showed in the wrinkles of his face as Chris readied his second shot. Until he was attacked from behind by the other darker skinned male he'd forgotten, the rapid man began forcing him to the ground from behind, its hands pushing down on Chris's shoulders, begging to bare his teeth into his salty, still pulsing flesh. Chris on the other hand refused to be done in from the start of his mission, struggling to get free at just the right moment he elbowed him right in the throat. Successfully he stumbled back giving Chris enough time to rise up and pull the trigger, the cry of the explosion that seeped from his weapon range through the seemingly empty area followed by the vile wet, splash of flesh ripping and bursting. The Manajii man's headless body lazily walked towards the B.S.A.A. soldier, clawing at the fabric of his clothing, Chris watched his ineffective clawing as the pathetic creature slowly dropped to the ground, body becoming still and lifeless. Chris reloaded his berretta and looked for the liter skinned adversary or any of his other friends, he walked into a ragged shed finding a small amount of handgun ammo. As he placed in one of his pouches a burning sensation whizzed past his cheek, in shock of this sudden rise in temperature Chris placed a strong hand to his cheek feeling the warmth emanating from it.

"Shit…What the hell was that?" He mumbled silently.

Chris slowly opened the door with one hand while steadily holding his berretta in the other, a flaming bottle rolled towards his feet and unfortunately he knew what was going to happen next. He cursed under his breath as he slammed the door, he was pushed back by the tiny explosion, but surprisingly the door was still minorly intact. Chris aimed his gun out the small window of the tiny shack to see a light skinned man with ebony hair on top of another building's roof preparing another home-made bomb. He threw it, but Chris shot the bottle halfway after which he proceeded to get a few shots in one landed in his right shoulder but it wasn't enough to stop him from casting the poorly made bomb near his side. Chris fired a few shots but lost track of where the bottle went he rushed towards the door aiming for the next bottle as the ebony haired Manajii lit it on fire; he raised his hand but was soon engulfed in burst of red flame. It danced around his body in an elegant type of fury, beautiful yet dangerous as its prey flailed around in the middle of its violent haze.

Chris leaned against the door sighing in relief as the sudden smell of smoke filled his lungs; he coughed searching the tiny shack for the source. There it was the missing bottle lying under the auburn wooden shelf, flames slowly eating away at the poorly made furniture as Chris darted out the door. He jumped to the ground the very moment the shack blew, evading any debris that threatens to tear at the seams of his flesh.

"This just isn't my day now is it?" He coughed pealing himself from the sizzling, dusty ground.

As he rose his eyes were meet with a lovely dark skinned woman or at least you could tell she would have been lovely before, but now patches of her thick, long dark hair was missing, a chunk of her right cheek was torn to the point you could stare directly into her rotting mouth. One of her long lashed eyes stared coldly at him while the other was sown shut; blood practically covered her hands and was splattered along her green shirt and dress skirt. The undead beauty began to crack her neck, tilting her head side to side, Chris held the weapon to her head wondering why she hadn't attack or more to the point why he even cared and hadn't shot her yet! The woman gave one last seductive look, almost as if she were taunting him and stepped back into a fighting stance; the soldier flinched in accordance to her action. She opened her mouth, revealing the tentacles of that controlling parasite and let out a blood curdling shriek that brought a shiver to the man's spine. Once he recovered he didn't hesitate to shot her directly in the mouth sending her flying to the ground with a horrid thud, he winced as he could hear how her neck snapped and twisted as she fell violently to the ground.

The soldier slowly looked around as he heard a small rumbling he looked to the ground, the grains of pebble and dirt didn't shift in a shaking manner to tell him it was an earthquake which he already knew in this area was highly unlikely. Rather they seem to leap up and down as if something where hitting the ground, he noted the rhythm of its action was that of someone…running. That's when the distressed look came across his face and he began to check to see if his H&K MP5 and SIG 556 were loaded and ready. As he held the machine gun he readied himself and the fun was really about to begin after waves of Manajii came to his distinct location. Some hopped of buildings as Chris began to fire away as more began to stream from the buildings; how he didn't notice them before was a mystery, but one he'd have to hold for later. More of the ravenous pack came racing up fences just to join the fun of ripping their living prey to shreds.

"Great that shriek was nothing more than a beacon to give away my location!" he mumbled in angered frustration, it was at times like these where he was glad to have a partner, but unfortunately that's what he was severely lacking at the moment.

Alone and surrounded he simply kept to shooting at the undead hoard he had great aim over the years and wasn't exactly wasting bullets as his finger never left the trigger. He began to reload his gun reaching for the clip in his pocket only to be attacked from behind; he shrugged off his opponent then back handed him in the face. Another bold male came rushing towards him, Chris simply twist kicked him back into the crowed soon this gave him enough time to reload and start firing off again. He turned as one of them threw a rusted wrench at him; he carefully shot sending in a different direction which landed in someone's head. The lone soldier noticed how tight the circle around him was getting and decided to pull out a flash grenade, with one hand still holding his gun he bit the tip, spit it out and simply threw it on the ground in front on him. A rhythmic high pitched ringing covered his hearing and vision became seriously screwed, but he used this chance to get to a building he saw on the other side. He proceeded to pull out his SIG 556 to easily blast his way blast the confused Manajii and kicked open the door, crouching to a window as he saw the fog clear. The ravenous people began to roar and hiss in anger of losing their prey, but Chris stayed low not wanting to give away his position. As he leaned against the wall he pulled out his berretta and placed a silencer on its tip, carefully he looked out the window looking for his victim. His plan was to make them believe he was some were else as he made a run towards the door he remembered was at the end of town. As long as they were dumb enough to go near the fallen body and not the sound then he'd be clear, he readied his gun his chest heaved up and down in a juxtaposition of adrenaline and fatigue while sweat trickled down the features of his face. Slowly, he pulled the trigger, but before he could fire the loud cry of a shotgun rang through the desolate area and his target had already been blown away.

He began to hear that steady proud walking he herd when he was at that rundown bar, as he carefully glanced out the window to the podium at the front of town, that sense of overpowering captivation surged over him as he obediently remained still by his red hooded master. She was so intimidating, so empowering that she didn't need to command anyone to remain silent or still, no…just her shear presence alone spoke for itself as all eyes were on her. The red hooded beauty wielded a shotgun, a Jail Breaker, a weapon of great power as he remembered from his test in weapons training. Ndoto, as they called her, glanced slowly over the area, her hood casted over her eyes as to not reveal their frightening gaze, but her lips…they curled into a smug, malicious smile that revealed all her intentions. She raised her gun and proceeded with her assault taking skillful shot after shot. Chris was truly amazed by her skills not once did she miss her target, heads burst loudly with that same horrid sound for flesh tearing and splattering to the ground. The agent wanted desperately to help as the group ran towards her position, but feared giving his position away, although in all respect she seemed to handle well on her own no surprise since the B.S.A.A. have been getting tones of reports of her 2 months after he left this place. She shot random targets trying to thin out the heard, making sure to blast the ones that tried to climb the ladder Chris could only imagine how their necks twisted and their spines snapped from falling from such a height. She kicked the ladder multiple times trying to buy her some time, but those bastards were stubborn and constantly kept positioning the ladder back up, well all she had to do was make sure they meet the end of her shotgun before they got too close. This action continued for awhile and the crowd seemed to slim only slightly, in fact it seemed like more had been coming! Chris turned his attention to the ceiling as he heard steady footsteps from above, dust dived from the spots where he heard a few jumped on the roof and then Chris realized, if they couldn't get to her one way then they just had to make another. That's right they were going to use the rooftops to get to her and this was an easy task with their inhuman abilities. Chris looked to the podium again noticing the woman hadn't a clue of the group coming towards her, at that moment Chris decided to give up hiding his position and help her, but again his moment was taken by another adversary. Now he was just lost as a tall figure emerged from the stairs underneath her, that's right there were stairs, but as smart as those zombies seemed they just couldn't find it.

It was a male with sleek, dark blonde hair that stopped just past his eye on the left side and half way down his cheek on the right. He wore dark navy blue pants with a gun holster strapped to his right leg, a brown belt with two ammo holster to the same side. A black skin tight shirt that reached past his neck and fired at the enemies with a SIG P226 placing his shots more calmly and effectively, as Chris observed the man he could tell he was obviously more skilled than the woman and strangely more at ease…has he fought these types of creatures before? As the two covered each other the blonde male seemed to run out of ammo to which he nonchalantly walked over to his supposed partner and grabbed the magnum that was on her back and resumed fire. Chris then watched intently as he noticed a conversation going on between the two.

"Did you find any?" the female questioned placing another headshot on her target then shifting to the right to shot a huge hole in ones stomach."Damn that one was a bit off" she cursed under her breath.

"Getting a bit rusty, huh?" he teased which earned him an annoyed glare from the woman, so he decided to continue the previous conversation before she got too mad, she did have a shotgun after all. "I was only able to find one that was close enough it's in the corner, on the ground." The woman leaned to her left and saw the explosive turning quickly to kick a man on the ladder clawing at her feet. "I saw there was one more in that building over." He stated in a stern, cold voice. He motioned his head to the exact building Chris was located in.

"Just leave it, we can manage the plan with one" she kicked the ladder and shot ones shoulder clean off.

"What? You were the one that said we'd need two if things got out of hand" he shot one straight in the head as it jumped towards him it's body landed with a hard thump as it hit the wooden floor to which the man simply kicked him off the platform. "And from the looks of it it's getting really close to that point!" he finished semi calmly as there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We can't…there's someone in there!" she yelled over the sounds of their fire arms obviously getting agitated. To which she took it out on the woman that dared to climb the ladder and just shoved her gun in her mouth and fired.

"Yeah, another zombie so let's just end it and move on." He shot two in the leg and only managed to hit one in the head while the other struggled to regain itself from the shot.

"No he has a gun-"she shot the one he missed for him and was about to speak when he interrupted.

"Just like the other crazy trigger happy ones we saw?" he stated as if she was a child not getting the obvious.

"…If you'd let me finished he was trying to help me before you came along and took care of things. So just give him a chance alright?" she said through greeted teeth this man was really working her nerves. The blonde man could sense her anger and just decided to give in and he gave a frustrated sigh. The hooded woman took this as her sign of victory and reached to one of her holsters, grabbing two grenades, one incendiary and one flash.

"This better not end up like the _last_ 'survivor' we found…"he whispered so coldly that it sent a chill down the woman's spine. She could tell from the serious, seemingly emotionless tone of his voice that the incident had left a scar on his heart. He had every right to be mad at her mistake, but she still didn't want to leave anyone behind even if it meant that it would slow them down or cause more trouble. He stuffed the flash in his pocket while throwing the incendiary at the plank that separated their platform from the one next to them.

A huge wall of flame separated them and some were dumb enough to feel the sting of the fire eating away at their already decaying skin. He used this chance to make a run for the stairs making sure he was quick in his action to get to the barrel. Though it was to be expected that a few zombies on the ground noticed him and bolted in his direction. He shot past the first row with ease and then proceeded to throw the flash into the huge crowd of mindless animals; he would then use this chance to carry the barrel through the crowd. He had to work his way into the confused, undead crowd a bit, but a good place to toss the explosive into the air, the woman above quickly fired at the barrel and took cover. The barrel burst into clouds of dark red, orange and black, escalating to sky in such fiery, uncontrolled rage, shaking the ground beneath it, spreading out through the area until it disappears to nothing more than wild flames. What lay on the ground now are the charred remains of the damned, lifeless corpses blacken to the point that their faces have become unrecognizable, their skin bubbling like tar as only a small hint of crimson blood seeped through their eyes, mouths and torsos.

The blonde man rose from underneath the building, luckily he remembered there was a small crack that he could fit in or else he'd have some serious flesh wounds. He began to check to see if the woman was alright stepping over the smoldering remains of his foes.

"Hey, are you alright up there?"He yelled, but to no avail, he asked again this time a hint of worry in his voice, but he still didn't receive an answer so he began to look for the ladder. He pushed a few creatures away, getting their sticky boiling skin on his hands until he found the ladder, picking it up it broke and turned into ash. He cursed under his breath as he remembered there were stairs and ran up in a hurry to where he found the woman laying on the platform. He took her in his arms a shook her lightly "Hey, come on your not giving up on your mission already are you?"His voice still stern held a hint of worry.

"Ugh, don't worry it's nothing just…help whoever's in that building." she struggled to say through the pain in her side as she got up into a sitting position, Indian style. He nodded and jumped off the edge landing on a few bodies to which he gave a disgusted sigh. "You alright?"

"Yeah just a minor…" he shook his steel toe boots of any remains as he landed on someone's torso it caved in and turned into nothing but ash…organs and all. "… inconvenience." He heard the woman laugh and just continued through the field of burnt corpses covering his nose with his arm as the smell was getting to him.

Once he reached it he kicked the door down and walked in, he then spotted a pile of debris on the ground next to him. He pushed the pile of wood away till it revealed a human figure underneath; he stopped for a moment and reached for his handgun. The blond male proceeded to stand and use his foot to kick the rest of the debris; the clanking of wood hitting wood was the only thing to be heard in the empty building. With enough of the debris gone he could make out a large, light skinned, muscular man with dark brunette hair, he wore a green skin tight shirt and light blue jean pants. It didn't take a genius to realize he was no tourist with the array of weapons on his back and pockets along the seam of his belt. He lightly brushed his shoe against Chris's nose to which he lazily brushed away, the blonde raised an eyebrow and then noticed the B.S.A.A patch on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"So you're an agent huh…she's not going to like you." he said as if warning the unconscious figure. He let go of his gun and put his hands in his pockets as he place his foot on Chris's shoulder and gave it a light push. As Chris began to roll over to lie on his back he unconsciously clutched at his chest letting a few groans of pain past his lips and show in the features of his face. "You must be injured, well that's just great." he paused observing the man's current conditions "You're gonna make me carry you aren't ya?" He mumbled coolly to no one in particular. Then he looked out the door to nowhere particular with half opened eyes and sighed calmly "Damn…these are new boots too."

* * *

**So how was that I was surprised how long this was there was originally more to it but I didn't know I would make the action sceen last that long...I'm usually terrible at those types but this whole chapter was nothing but action...I must say I'm shocked. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope I got the weapons right and that the battle didn't seem boring or too wordy... hehe I tend to overdue my detail on thing alot, sorry.^-^**

**Oh and can you guess who Ndoto and the blode guy are? It should be pretty obvious but if not don't worry there true identities will be revealed in the next chapter!**


End file.
